Providing reliable power supplies are essential for systems such as data centers, server farms and the like. A conventional uninterruptible power supply, or UPS, is an electrical apparatus that provides emergency power to a load when the input power source, typically mains power, fails. Such a UPS system typically includes multiple batteries grouped together in a centralized manner for power storage, and provides protection from input power interruptions by supplying the power stored in these batteries. However, in order to provide sufficient power storage, a conventional UPS system independently occupies a relatively large portion of dedicated physical space, which is not ideal for systems such as data centers, server farms and the like. Furthermore, a centralized UPS system may also be a single point of failure. Therein lies the need to provide a system and method for providing power supply without the aforementioned shortcomings.